Something For Me And You
by NothatRose
Summary: Five missing scenes that I thought you might like to see of Michael and Maria.


**Author's Note** : Hey,… the truth is out there. So are the missing scenes of Michael and Maria. If I can't find them, I shall make them up. Not the truth but the ffs. Bear with me a little. I'm suffering from The Missing Scenes Syndrome. This happens all the time, for all my couples. So you see, the title is actually directed to me and you.

To remedy that, (like it works! HAH!) I usually write a "Ten" series. That means I'll write ten missing scenes from the show or ten scenes of how I want the actual scene to be. Right, for Michael and Maria, I've done five scenes. I thought I'd share these with you first. Just in case you know, there's a technical/computer/mechanical problem or what not that arise and my works just go poof!

Maybe you would like to guess from which episodes the scenes are taken or relate to. I hope you'll enjoy them. Happy reading.

Thank you to** maipigen, xXLivingtheDreamXx and KindredKandies** for reviewing my last ffs. Thank you also to everyone that has read them.

**Summary** : Five scenes that we will never see.

**Disclaimer** : I love Maria's hair in season 2 and I did own that style once. As for the rest of Roswell, nope, I do not own any of it.

**xox**

**Missing Scene Number 1**

"**N**o. No. No, no, no, no, no. No!"

Maria was relieved when he turned and walked away. But the feeling lasted only five seconds before she grabbed her hoodie from behind the door, opened her window and climbed out into the pouring rain.

"I swear you owe me big Spaceboy!" She grumbled as she scanned the corner for him. Seeing his hunched figure making a slow progress in the rain, she ran towards him. She didn't call his name. She just ran and blocked his path. Reaching out, she placed her hand on his chest. He just stood there, looking down.

"Michael." She called him softly before moving her hand from his chest to cup his jaw. Her gentle touch, coaxed him to raise his eyes to her. She saw sadness and pain in them. She could see that the water droplets that ran down his cheek were not rain drops but tears. Wordlessly, Maria took his hand and pulled him towards her home.

After drying his hair and body as much as she could, Maria pulled him to her bed. She let him cry while soothing him with gentle words, soft kisses and tender touches. It was a long time before he stopped sobbing and relaxed. Maria kept her tender play on his hair. Fingering his locks, soothing him to sleep.

Sensing that his body relaxed, she made a move to get up. His hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Don't go. Please. Don't leave me." He pleaded huskily.

"Shhh," She placed a soft kiss to his temple. "I'm not leaving you. It's getting cold. I just want to grab the blanket for us. That's all. Okay?" She rubbed circles on his shoulder.

He nodded. Closing his eyes, he waited till he felt her weight returned to snuggle on his back, before succumbing to sleep.

For once in his life, he felt warm and safe. And maybe, loved.

**xox**

**Missing Scene Number 2**

**T**urning his head, he quickly made his way over to Maria, who had just entered the dining area.

"Hey, there's no baby."

"Thank God." Maria replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Is your Isabel alright?"

"Yeah," Michael replied not realizing exactly what she asked. He missed her venomous look when he touched her arm, to get her attention. "Hey, Maria, listen, about what…"

Maria was still fuming about what he said earlier of their relationship that she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"What the ..Maria!" He hissed before rushing to follow her.

"What? What, Michael, WHAT?" She threw at him.

"About what I said earlier.."

"About what? What or should I say, who, who you care about? Or is it about our stupid, insignificant and fake relationship?" Her eyes glared with fury that he had never seen.

"Maria, I never said our relation was insignificant or fake!"

"That's right. So it's just STUPID then!" She yelled before turning to run out the back door.

Michael caught her before she made out the door. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her into the pantry. Maria struggled against his hold. She pushed against his chest and at his arms. Undeterred by her struggles and name calling, Michael held her close against him. Molding her tense body to his. Not with force but with gentle pressure and apologies in her ear.

"I'm sorry Maria. I didn't mean what I said. There's nothing stupid about our relationship." He placed a kiss on her hair. "I want this relationship. I care about you. I care about you so much, that it scares me." Though he felt her relaxed a little, he dare not let her go." Please Baby. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I messed up. I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"I hate you." She hissed.

"I know." He buried his face against her neck.

Maria quit pushing his chest to grabbed handfuls of his shirt front. She laid her forehead on his chest and started sobbing. Michael held her close and continued to ask for her forgiveness. Maria cried. Her body shook with every sob. Her feelings showed by the strength of her grip on his shirt.

After some time, he felt her released the fierce grip on his shirt. He eased his hold on her but still kept her in his arms. She dropped her arms to her side. She refused to look into his face.

"Maria?"

"Tell me one thing."

"Ok."

"About you wanting us to go steady, does it have anything to do with what was going on between you and Isabel?" She raised her eyes to look into his. "Don't lie to me."

"Yes." He confessed.

He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I did it coz I was afraid to lose you. I didn't want anyone to come between us. I was fighting whatever there was with Isabel."

"But what if, there was a baby, Michael? What happens then?"

"There's no way of that happening. Babies can't be conceived in dreams, the usual methods still apply." He cupped her face before continuing. "And since there is only one girl that I am interested in trying that method with, and since, she is very serious about remaining a virgin," he dared a small smile, "I can assure you there won't be any Tobasco running around soon."

"Tobasco?"

"I thought we'd name our first born Tobasco."

"Michael?" Her eyes narrowed.

"It's spicy. Just like you Maria. You are my sweet and spicy.."

"Did Max put you up to this?"

"No. I thought of it all by myself. You still wanna kick my ass?"

"I'm still angry with you Spaceboy." Maria placed her hands over his.

"I know."

"You do it again, I swear I'll make you sweat and sleepless with wanting me." She pulled his head down to whisper that thread against his lips.

"Ahhh… Maria? If I promise not to do it again, you think you could still make me sweat and sleepless with wanting you?" Pulling her closer to him. Needing to feel her lips on his.

Maria suddenly pushed him away and opened the pantry door and walked out. Turning to smirk at him, she cast her eyes down his body and huskily added, "I think that started five seconds ago, Spaceboy."

**xox**

**Missing Scene Number 3**

"**I**s she okay?"

Michael, who had just checked on Maria, jumped at the sound of Amy's voice.

"Yes. She's sleeping. Kicked her blanket again." He answered her softly as he put on his shirt over his black T.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Amy sighed and raised her hand, wordlessly telling him to wait. She then walked pass him to enter Maria's room. Michael stood at the doorway to see what's happening. Amy was about to open a wardrobe when Maria kicked her blanket to the floor again. Shaking her head, she slowly took an extra pillow from her daughter's bed and picked the blanket off the floor. At the door, she handed the bundle to Michael.

"It's late Michael. Just stay the night."

"But Ms Deluca.."

Amy covered her mouth as she yawned. "I'm tired. So are you. You both have school tomorrow. If you go home now, you only have to wake up in a few hours to get back here to give Maria a ride. Do yourself a favour and just sleep here." She turned to go into her room. "Er.. on the couch. Sleep on the couch."

She saw him looking between the blanket and Maria.

"Don't worry. She can't kick it, if she doesn't have it. Night."

"Night Ms Deluca." Michael paused. "And thank you."

Amy just waved and closed her bedroom door.

Michael settled on the couch. Laying his head on the pillow that holds the scent of his girlfriend's shampoo, he pulled the blanket over him. Soon exhaustion took over him.

Next thing he knew, Michael woke up upon hearing a discreet cough. He was lying on his stomach and felt some weight on his back. He opened his eyes but his vision was obscured by tresses covering his face. Hair. Long hair.

"What the hell? " He muttered.

Hearing the cough again, he pushed the tresses off his face.

He saw Amy Deluca standing near the doorway, her hands on her hips.

Michael groaned. He made to get up but the weight kept him down. He tensed when his girlfriend's mother came nearer to the couch.

"Ms Deluca.." He started.

"Shhh… Go back to sleep."

"Huh?"

Amy came to stand beside the couch. She bends and reached out towards his face.

"Maria. Maria Honey. Wake up" She took her daughter's flowing tresses off Michael's face and rubbed her back. "Maria. You need to get up Sweetheart."

Michael realized that his girlfriend was sleeping on his back. How did she get there, he mused.

"Huh?" His girlfriend finally raised her head. "What's wrong?"

"You are crushing Michael on that couch, Honey."

"What?" She moved to peer at Michael's face. "Sorry Spaceboy."

She scrambled off him and sat at the edge of the couch rubbing her eyes. Yawning, she leaned back and rested her back against Michael who had turned to lie on his back.

"Maria. What are you doing out here?"

"I missed Mi .. my blanket. I woke up to look for it and found Spaceboy here, hogging it. I wanted to go back in but Pally here," she smacked his chest," looked warm and cosy covered in my blanket. I tried pulling but he was sleeping on it as well! So I just.."

Maria realized what she just said and saw the look in her mother's eye.

"MOM! I was just sleeping! I wanted my blanket and Michael was," She slapped his chest when he snorted. "Shut up Michael! He was sleeping like the dead. You were snoring Spaceboy!"

Michael reached out and ruffled her hair till it became a tangled mess.

Maria retaliated and tickled him that got him squirming and slapping her hands away.

Amy rolled her eyes and turned to go back to her room. "Ok, you two. Stop fooling around and go back to sleep. Maria your bed, Honey."

Maria stuck her tongue out at Michael and moved to stand up. She reached down to retrieve her blanket that was on the floor and heard her boyfriend stifling a laugh.

"What?" She pouted.

"You even kicked the blanket that I was using."

"Shut up!" She scolded but the corners of her lips curled in humor. She picked the blanket and threw it at his head. Michael chuckled.

"I thought you wanted this." Holding the quilted material up.

Maria came to sit by his side. She played with the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"I lied." She sneaked a peek at him. "I was looking for you. I miss your arms around me. Thank you for being here." She leaned and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep Michael."

"Night Maria." He reached out and captured her hand. He placed a kiss on her palm before looking up at her. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "Not really. But you are here and that makes it alright."

"Will you be alright in there?" tilting his head towards her room.

"Yeah. I'll call if I need anything. Night Spaceboy."

Michael's eyes followed her movement as she picked his shirt off the back of the chair and put it on over her tank top and shorts. She blew him a kiss when she reached her bedroom door and mouth a thank you.

Amy was just falling asleep when she heard Maria's bedroom door creaked. Groaning, she wondered what's happening now. Maybe having the two of them under one roof is not a good idea. Getting out of bed quietly, she opened her door a sliver. She saw her daughter leaving her room, carrying her pillow and a sleeping bag. She wanted to open the door and tell her to get back to her room but intuition made her stop.

Maria laid the sleeping bag on the floor in front of the couch Michael was sleeping on. The boy was sleeping on his stomach again, his arm dangling over couch and palm resting on the floor. Maria gently lifted his arm and swiftly wiggled into her sleeping bag. Laying her head on her pillow, she then gently lowered her boyfriend's arm to drape over her shoulder as she turned to face him.

"What..? Maria?" Michael lifted his head.

"Sleep."

"Get up here. I'll take the floor." He made a move to get up.

"Don't move. Just sleep." She pulled his arm to draped over her shoulder again

"Maria." Even his voice heavy with sleep, Maria could tell his warning tone.

"I'm fine. Just need to be near you."

"If I fall and land on you?"

"I'll just kick your ass up back there. " She rubbed his arm. "I'm fine Michael. Quit worrying."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Go back to sleep."

Michael grunted his answer and closed his eyes. He moved his hand to rest on her hair. Tenderly, he drew circles on the back of her neck to relax her. Soon, Maria's breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. Only then Michael stopped his ministration and let sleep welcome him.

Amy stayed for a few moments just looking at them. Maria had been left by her father years ago. Two days ago, Alex, her childhood and best friend, died. Leaving her.

Amy saddens to wonder what will happen to her daughter if ever Michael Guerin leaves her.

**xox**

**Missing Scene Number 4**

**M**ax kept looking at the rear view mirror as he drove them out of the desert. Not only was he looking out if they were being followed but more importantly, to check was going on in the back seat. Or rather, what was NOT going on in the back seat.

Since Michael had that blow out yesterday at the Crashdown, Maria has been acting very cool towards her boyfriend. Max had seen Michael trying to make amends with her by including her in their latest rescue project, pulling her aside to speak softly to her and gave her tender looks. He even heard his friend apologized for suggesting Maria better off dead.

Max could tell that Maria was given him a hell of a time for hurting her. Max also knew just how much she loves her Spaceboy. It's only a matter of time before she ends her charade and starts to pamper his bad-tempered Second-in-Command again. Hopefully, that will be soon.

Michael was sitting sideways with his back against the door. His right leg was stretched across the seat and right arm was resting along the back. That leaves very little space for Maria. He kept his eyes on her all the while. Max had to hold back his laugh at the way he was trying to intimidate the Girlfriend.

Like the cool Girlfriend and girlfriend that Maria is, she kept to her side of the seat. Max had seen the way she had earlier punched Michael shoulder after giving him the come-hither look. Michael had started to reach for her waist and that was when she delivered the punch and smirked into the car.

Maria would occasionally turn to Michael and smile sweetly at him before looking out into the passing desert again. She would slap his hand that was near her neck, every time when he tried to touch her after she had given him those smiles.

Maybe he should do something soon, Max thought. He is a king. A king wouldn't let his loyal subjects be unhappy. Or more precisely, he might not have any peace day or night if these two hot heads let their lovers spat go on. Michael will knock on his window in the middle of the night and go on and on in circles about his Maria. In the day, Maria will corner him in school, library and once in the boy's restroom even, to rant and rave about her Spaceboy.

Leaning down to Liz, who had her head on his shoulder, "Liz, hold on tight."

"Why?"

"Just do it, please." He smiled and tilted his head towards the back.

Liz grinned and held on.

The next second, Max suddenly served the car that caused Maria to crash into Michael. She shoulder landed on his chest and her hand slammed between his legs. Despite his excruciating pain, Michael held on to Maria. Taking deep breaths, to ease the pain. Tears were in his tightly shut eyes.

"Michael, you alright Baby?" Maria pushed him away slightly to take his face into her hands. "Honey, Sweetheart, talk to me." She pushed his hair out of his face. "Michael? Spaceboy, tell me what's wrong." She pleaded as she ran her hand all over his body, checking for injuries.

Michael took a deep breath and closed his eyes. But opened them again a second later when Maria's hand touched him where he was hurting.

"Not there!" His voice hitched. He took her hand and turned her in his lap. Holding her to him, he kissed her temple, "I'm ok." He assured her when his voice was back to normal. "Are you hurt my Strawberry Snapple?" He gave her a quick once over and held her hand.

"I'm fine Spaceboy." Maria smiled assuringly as he placed small kisses on her knuckles. "I'm ok." She held his head to pull him closer to her.

Still holding her to him, Michael glanced at Max in the rear view mirror and yelled, "What the hell was that, Max? You trying to get us killed?"

"Sorry Buddy. Rabbit on the road." Max smiled innocently. "You guys ok, back there? Maria?" Max turned to briefly glance at her.

"I'm ok, Girlfriend." She replied before tucking her head under Michael's chin. Her attention was caught by the movement in Liz's shoulders. Was her friend giggling? Something was up.

"Liz?"

"Yes, Maria?" Liz answered but refused to turn towards the back.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Liz replied in a sing-song voice.

Max was driving with one hand on the wheel and his other covering his mouth. His shoulders were shaking too.

"Girrrrrlfriends?" Maria growled.

"Yes, Strawberry Snapple?" Liz answered between giggles.

"You did that on purpose!" Michael roared.

"Oh Honey! Why would I do such a thing?" Max battered his eyes while looking at Michael in the mirror.

"Stop fooling around! You could have caused serious injury Max! You could have really hurt my …"

"Energy Source? Vibe-Communicator?"

If looks could kill, Max would have been dust. With clenched jaw, Michael hissed, "You could have hurt my Maria."

"No, Michael," Max stopped the car and turn to look at his friend. "I wouldn't and couldn't ever hurt her. You only hurt the one you love. Even, if you don't mean to."

At Michael's narrowed eyes, Max nodded towards Maria who was still cuddled on Michael's chest. Maria chose that moment to move slightly so that she could whisper, "I love you, Michael." for his ears only.

Anger left him, as he gathered his girlfriend closer and whispered, "I love you too. And I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Looking at his two friends, Max started the car and continued their journey home. Occasionally, he'll glance in the mirror. And at one time, he caught Michael giving him a smirk and mouthed a thank you.

Max pulled Liz closer and whispered in her ear, "It's great to be King."

**xox**

**Missing Scene Number 5**

"**W**HAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DREAM? "

"This is your dream? Interesting." Michael started to look around the room.

"What's interesting?"

"What are you doing in the Eraser Room?"

Maria quickly looked around the room and gasped. "Wait! This can't be! I was in my room counting the calories in my Mom's Coconut Pie!"

Michael smirked. "Mind if I have some of that pie?"

"Huh?" The next moment Maria sees Michael holding a plate of pie. She even handed him a fork. "Oh Boy, this is getting weird. Why am I, serving you pie in the Eraser Room?"

"You tell me. You thinking of me, perphaps? You have any Tobasco around here?" Michael looked around the small room.

"What? No! I do not have any Tobasco. For the record Michael, I am not thinking of you." Maria closed her eyes, took a deep breath and raised her hands before bringing them down to calm herself. She opened her eyes again. "Eeek! You are still here!"

"Will you just relax. I just want.."

"Wait! Hang on there, Pally. This is my dream so I get to ask the questions."

Michael rolled his eyes and muttered, "Ask away." He then turned to get a glass of cherry soda from the dispenser.

"This is not happening. How did we get to the café?" Maria held her head in her hands.

"This is your dream DeLuca." He toasted his glass at her.

"If this is my dream," she took a step towards him and poked her finger at his chest. "Are you part of my dream or what?"

"Or what." He smiled.

"You walked into my dream? You can do that too?"

"Er..no. Actually Isabel.." Michael scratched his eyebrow trying to finish his sentence.

"Hi Maria!" Isabel materialized on the counter behind Maria.

"Eeeeek! Don't scare me like that." She scolded. "Wait! Did you bring Spaceboy into my dream? You just can't walk into my dreams! What do you think this is? Some kind of a freaking slumber party? What if I had been in my underwear? What if I was in the shower or something!"

"Told you she'll freak out." Isabel whispered to Michael unheard by Maria who was pacing the floor talking to herself.

"This is not happening! This is so not happening!" Maria muttered. "Take a deep breath Maria. Get a grip of yourself. Everything is gonna be alright … Cypress Oil …. Cypress Oil is good." Maria took a whiff from the small bottle. "Hey! This is Tobasco! What are you people trying to do to me?"

"We.."

"Hold it! Did I just say people? You are not people. You are all Czech! .. OH NO! You are not supposed to know that! "

"Maria! Maria!" Isabel tried to calm her.

"Look! I didn't say anything to Valenti. I said I wouldn't and I didn't! What the hell do you.."

"Maria."

Michael's voice stopped her tirade. She hadn't really spoken to him much when she is awake but never did she imagined to hear him calling her name like that. It made her knees weak. Surprisingly, not from fear.

"Maria, we know that you kept your word and didn't tell Valenti on us." He stood in front of her and tilted his head to capture her eyes. "We just want to know if you are still afraid of us. We need to know if you still see us as the enemy. We need to know who to trust."

"That's all? You're not here to zap my memory or something?" She looked between them.

"I could zap your hair into a long bunch of curly wurly mess." Isable spoke in a serious tone.

"Really? You can change the length of my hair? You can do that kind of thing?" Maria's eyes lighted up. "Awesome!"

"Maria," Michael hissed.

"You don't take that tone of voice to me, Michael." The feisty blonde girl narrowed her eyes at him.

Michael took a step towards her, staring down at her from his height. "I'll speak to you anyway I like."

Maria took a step that made their bodies standing just an inch apart. She looked up to challenge his stare. "News Guerin. You can speak all you want but no way am I gonna listen to you, Mister! "

"Good! I don't have to listen to you either!"

"Well, since we won't be in any situation where we need to work together, I don't see any future problem."

"I wouldn't work with you if you are the last human on earth!"

"Ditto! You grouchy alien!"

"You are weird, wacky and annoying!"

"You are grumpy, rude, bad-tempered, badly-groomed and too damn tall that it's hurting my neck having to look up at you this close!"

Michael opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Hah! What's the matter Spaceboy?" Maria slapped his chest. "Cat got your tongue?"

Michael grabbed her shoulders and leaned down closer. Maria grabbed his shirt front and met his stare. They started to move closer.

Isabel rolled her eyes at the weird pair.

"Ok, you two. Enough with the flirting." She jumped off the counter and pulled Michael's sleeve. "Come on Michael. Let's go. Told you she's ok."

Slowly Michael released his hold of Maria's shoulder. He took his time sliding his hands down to her wrist before capturing her small hands in his.

At the same time, Maria eased her grip on his shirt. Laying her palm on his chest, she slid them down his front and let his big hands enveloped hers.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"What was that?" Maria smirked. Her eyes lighted with mischief.

"Forget it." Michael made a move to leave.

Maria pulled him back. "You're welcome." She whispered back and released his hands.

He was about to leave when he stopped. "Isabel, wait. I have not seen how she sees us."

"Don't worry Michael. Everything is fine. Look." She tilted her head towards the kitchen.

Michael saw Max and Liz doing the Tango. Turning to Maria with raised eyebrows.

"What? Those two are just dancing around each other, alright? Max ok. I can see he's a good guy. And before you worry, Liz likes him."

"DeLuca?" Isabel stood with her hands on her hips. Tapping her foot. Flinging back her hair. Tilting her head towards the locker room mirror where Maria's dream version of her was dress in a genie outfit. She had a brush and hair dryer in her hands.

"Yes Evans?"

"I know we are …er…cool. But don't you dare think that I will be your personal hair genie!"

"Ooops!" She grinned innocently.

"Why am I not here?" Michael folded his arms across his chest, standing with his legs apart.

Maria looked sheepish. Isabel started laughing.

"What?" Michael looked between the two of them. "What!"

Isabel pointed him to the corner of the room, which had changed into Michael's apartment. He saw himself and gasped.

"What the hell? What were you thinking?"

Unlike in her other dream, where she had him dressed in a Tuxedo, sitting down looking all cool. This one was a complete opposite. Michael was sitting in front of his tv with a Playstation remote in his hands. He was swaying here and there trying to defeat the enemies on screen. Making a lot of noise, shouting and yelling. What got him was that he was dressed in overalls, had glasses on and his hair was slicked flat.

He narrowed his eyes at Maria for the umpteenth time that night.

"What?" She asked innocently. "It's either that or you dancing ballet in a tutu."

Rolling his eyes, he walked away. "I'm outta here. Come on Isabel."

Isabel walked out of Maria's dream but Michael stood at the door for a moment looking at Maria.

"Now what?" Maria tapped her foot.

Smiling his little smile, "Good night."

Maria smiled back, "Good night, Spaceboy."

Maria turned as Michael left her dream to find herself in the middle of the desert. She was in her Mom's Jetta. Looking around, she found that someone was standing in the front of the car. The hood was popped opened so she couldn't see who was out there.

Getting out of the car, she carefully moved to inspect who is the person. She gulped at what she saw.

Michael was hunched over the engine. His bare body was glistening with sweat. His low riding jeans was tight and sculptured to the contours of his thighs. His hair was all spiked having been fingered countless times in the hot sun. How Maria wanted to run her fingers through those locks. Turning his face towards her, as she stood transfixed by the door, he straightened and swaggered to stand right in front of her. Less than an inch apart. Reaching out, he pushed an errand lock of her hair behind her ears. Then he did the unthinkable.

He placed a kiss at the side of her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Hey Honey. Could you get me a Snapple?"

She was still standing there between gawking and drooling, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Dancing ballet in a tutu, huh?"

"Isabel!"

"Sweet dreams Maria!"

Maria shot out of her dream and fell out of bed.

"I am so damn screwed!"

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed that. Tell me if you need another five. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
